What About Us?
by PlasticWings
Summary: Rated for language. Your normal teenager with the xgene wonders what mutants like her, mutants who don't want to be an Xanybody, are. I mean, honest to God, I don’t really want to be a bad guy, even as fun as that sounds...


**What About Us?**

-- | X-Men | PG-13 

When I come home late from partying out in David's house at the edge of town, drunk or stoned or high and my mom 'sends me to my room,' I find myself thinking. I don't normally want to think. I just want to live, you know? I'm a teenager. I don't even have my goddamned license yet. Do you know what you can do without a license? Jack squat, that's what. You can't do shit. 

Me and my girls, we go to the mall (from an older sib's ride, of course.) We shop and we eat and we laugh and we giggle and we flirt, and god yes do we flirt. It's not like we're ever really attracted to the guys we lead on, you know? It's just something to do. Sure, there'll come a real cute guy every now and then, and I'll try to get him to make out with me, but it usually never works unless he's a real dummy. 

That's all kid stuff, though, when you think about what I can do. 

I could be a _superhero_ or some shit like that. When I was stoned one time, me and my boy were talking, and he said screw that, I should be a super villain. And I totally agree. Those X freaks are too busy chasing their Acolytes or what the fuck ever to notice the small time crooks. Yeah, and one day, when the X-dudes are fucking up some poor Brother, I could walk out of the mist, metaphorically speaking. All my small time crimes would make me big time, you know? Then they'd have me to deal with all of a sudden, and I could laugh. 

Yeah, that's the life. 

I mean shit, I got the skills! I was born a mutie, and I ain't afraid to say it. I'm not one of those, "Oh god, I hope Xavier doesn't find me, oh god, I'm normal ohmaigod someone help me." I'm not in denial about my X-gene or X-chromosone or whatever. 

Notice I said 'born a mutie'? Yeah, I'm not one of those messed up Weapon X guys. I feel so bad for them. Controlled by the government and all that. Nah, I'm a natural mutant through and through. I've got the power to erase memory. 

How did I find this out? Completely by accident. One moment Jane and I were talking about our friend's hot brother, when I point to the guy behind her and whisper, "That dude's totally checking you out." Next thing I know, Jane-girl's staring at me like a complete empty-headed bimbo, going, "huh?" real confused like. 

I can erase fucking memory, man. How cool is that? 

So yeah, I could be one hell of a villain-ess. One two and poof, you'd never remember I lifted your wallet from you, or frenched you, or 'borrowed' my dad's car. You wouldn't remember nothing. 

But I'm not a villain. I mean, honest to God, I don't really want to be a bad guy, even as fun as that sounds. 

I don't want to be an X-Man, either. I don't want to go around all namby-pamby saving the lives of the innocent. Like I said, I wouldn't make a good bad guy, either. I wouldn't be an Acolyte. That's just way too messed up, even for me. I already said I'm not a government puppet like Weapon X. I'm not one of those media whores of X-Statix. I'm not an X-anybody, you know? I'm just me. I don't throw on spandex and leather and run off into the night to save lives or take some. 

I just wanna be me, an average, normal teenage girl. 

But I can't, can I? What am I? I'm an X-nobody. 

So when my mom is screaming at me, "think about what you've done, young lady!" and "turn that music off and go to sleep!" that's when I think. Not about why I was about to crash at Danny's or stay out past curfew, but about real deep shit. I look out my window at those gazillions of stars, and I think, "So, what about us mutants out there who don't want to be a superhero or a supervillain? What about us mutants who don't want to fight and war? So what about us mutants who just want to live our lives like everyone else?" 

No one's answered me yet. I'm still waiting for an answer, and till I get it, every time I'm grounded, I'll look out my window, and I'll wonder, "What about us?" 


End file.
